The Assassin's Scar
by Pupmon1
Summary: One of Beruka's many secrets [The Dragon's Retainers]


"Are you done in there Beruka?" Camilla called out as she stood outside her retainer's room. She had given her old armor to her retainer to wear after Garnet had chosen her as a wyvern rider.

"...almost," she heard her retainer call out quietly.

"Does everything fit alright?"

"Yes."

Camilla rocked on her feet as she waited. Beruka had been right about one thing, she wasn't the best at what she did...she could be awkward and fumbling when not given a specific task...but she was efficient in everything she did when she had a purpose. Since she spared the assassin and made her a retainer, Camilla would give her an order, and it would be done as quickly as humanly possible.

Leo says she should be lucky, to have such a loyal and responsive servant as a retainer...but Camilla can't bring herself to feel lucky. She kept thinking back to Striker...what he found in her mind. Wyverns focus on intentions and emotions more than actions, and that's what Striker was searching for...intent of harm...dangerous emotions, but there was nothing. Camilla shivered as she remembered the feeling that washed over her when Striker pushed his energy into Beruka. She had felt the mind of a traitor...and of an ally...but hers was of neither. A part of her seemed to be missing. It made Camilla uncomfortable.

But, the young wyvern, Garnet, found Beruka suitable enough to be a rider, they don't do that with people beyond help...which brought Camilla's thoughts back to the present. She had given her new retainer her old armor, and now she was just waiting for her to get changed. But Beruka was taking longer than she should be.

"Beruka? Are you okay?" There was no answer, just silence. Camilla frowned and glanced at the door. "Beruka, are you still in there?"

"Yes."

Camilla blinked in confusion and put a hand on the door. Something was wrong. "Can I come in?"

"Yes."

Camilla hesitated for a moment before pushing into the room. Inside the dark room, Beruka sat on her bed, her back to the door. She had donned the black armor, and she wore it very well. But, Beruka was slouched over...something clenched in her hands.

"Beruka, is everything alright?" Camilla asked softly as she sat on the bed.

Beruka turned to keep her back to her lady but didn't answer.

"Beruka, answer me."

"I don't know…" Beruka spoke in a weak voice. "I don't know how to answer. I feel strange."

Camilla watched as Beruka stood and wandered over to the stand that now held her old armor. In her hand she had the black bandana gripped tight.

Camilla noticed Beruka hadn't turned to face her. "Beruka, look at me." Beruka didn't move. "That's an order."

Beruka tensed up for a moment, then turned around. Camilla found she liked how her old armor looked on Beruka, but there was one imperfection that drew her attention. A large, nasty scar emblazoned on Beruka's forehead. It looked old...and whatever caused it must've hurt.

Camilla carefully stood and approached her retainer. She very gently brushed Beruka's bangs aside but withdrew her hand when she flinched. Upon closer look, Camilla had seen similar wounds on some of Xander's opponents...a disarming move with the pommel of his sword. But never has she seen it on someone's head. Well...not someone alive.

"...Beruka...what happened?"

The small woman stepped back, bumping against the armor. "I lost focus...hesitated to kill...and I-...I paid the price."

"Retaliation by a target?"

Beruka was silent at that question but shook her head. Camila got the feeling she was nearing something Beruka did not want to talk about. She reached out and put her hands on the smaller woman's shoulders. "Hey hey, it's okay. You don't have to tell me anything. I just want to make sure you're okay."

Beruka squirmed and looked down at the bandana clutched in her hand. "I don't know if I am...I feel strange…"

Camilla put a hand on her chin, watching her retainer. She gently reached up and tried to brush Beruka's bangs aside, only for her to flinch and shake her head...her bangs hanging down to cover the scar again. Camilla nodded and grabbed the bandana. "I think I know how to fix that strange feeling, dear."

Beruka looked up, watching as Camilla neatly folded the bandana and tied it around her head. After a moment of fixing her bangs, Camilla stepped back. The black bandana went surprisingly well with dark armor. But something was missing. Camilla grabbed the tattered scarf off the mannequin and draped it over Beruka's shoulders. After a moment of moving it around, Camilla stepped back.

"There, how does that feel?" Camilla asked carefully.

Beruka rocked back and forth for a moment before reaching up and tugging the bandana tighter. "Yes...that feels better," she said in a soft voice.

Camilla smiled and stepped forward, pulling Beruka into a warm hug. "That's good. I want my retainer to be happy."

Beruka tensed up, and she squirmed in Camilla's hold...it was almost suffocating, and Beruka didn't want this...didn't like this. She felt restrained...and Camilla noticed. The large woman stepped back and chuckled, rubbing the back of her head.

"Sorry darling, I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable."

"It is...alright, Lady Camilla." Beruka's voice was shaking slightly, but her face was still as emotionless as ever.

Camilla put a hand on her retainer's shoulder and spoke firmly. "Well now that you look like a proper dragon rider, you should learn to fight like one. Come."

"Yes, Lady Camilla."

Camilla smiled as she led Beruka out to the training ground. As she walked the royal princess came to a decision. She wasn't sure what was wrong with Beruka...she wasn't entirely sure what was missing in the small woman's mind. But she was determined to, if not fix it, then help any way she could, even if that just means understanding Beruka's quirks.


End file.
